


Happy Birthday, Princess!

by FictionalNutter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Birthday, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Royalty, Sam's Birthday, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of fluffy crack about princesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Princess!

Sam Winchester woke up on the morning of May 2nd, 2015 to find himself covered in bright pink confetti, a tiara affixed to his head, and his brother blowing a bright pink party horn in his face. Naturally, his reaction was to jolt upright in bewilderment. "What the-?"

"Happy birthday, princess!" Dean crowed, grinning at his brother and tossing another handful of confetti at him.

Sam spluttered and batted the confetti out of his face, confusion growing.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sam demanded, confusion still the prominent emotion on his face.

"It's your birthday, dumbass," Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam made a face at him. "I'm aware of that, Dean. What's with all this stuff?" They rarely did anything for birthdays, let alone confetti and a tiara.

"Well, May 2nd is now a birthday for princesses, so I figured I'd make sure I had you covered," Dean explained unhelpfully. When Sam just blinked at him in confusion, Dean rolled his eyes and turned on the TV.

Sam glanced at the screen to see the news covering the birth of the new royal baby - a girl. Taking a brief moment to be mildly impressed that Dean had even heard about the new princess, Sam finally allowed himself to be amused instead of puzzled, and he gathered up a handful of confetti to hurl back at his brother. "Very funny," he snarked. "Do I get cake with this royal treatment?"

Dean laughed and gestured towards a plastic bag on the table. "Vanilla cupcake with some edible jewels or something on it," he revealed, grinning.

"You're such an asshole," Sam admonished, but he was still smiling as he got out of bed. The cupcake did look good, Sam admitted to himself as he dusted confetti out of his hair.

Dean patted him on the back as he passed, still chuckling. "Seriously, happy birthday, princess."


End file.
